talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Special
The 'Tales On Harrison Rails Christmas Special '''is a Christmas special. It aired on December 25, 2016. Plot Christmas is approaching quickly, and everyone is working hard to prepare for this time of year. One morning, Marty and Joe were having a conversion at Harrison station until Marty had to leave. Meanwhile, Nicholas and Terence were taking a freight train down the Highland Valley mountain. But just before they could enter the mainline, they had to stop at a red signal to let an SP coal train pass. After it did, they finally proceeded onto the mainline and left Highland Valley. But soon enough, the weather changes for the worse, and many trains are delayed by heavy snowfall. This annoys many engines, including George, who was impatiently waiting for Emmet who was delayed by the bad weather. At the same time, Bob and Chad are pulling a freight train when suddenly, Chad's coupler breaks. Bob and Chad then skid out of control right into a snowbank! Mr. Williams tells the engines what happened. Marty finds it funny, only to be told by Terence that it was serious. Two SP engines (later identified as Shawn and Joshua) took over the train, but need help getting over the mountains. Steve volunteers to do it, which worries everyone. When the train arrives, Steve couples up and takes control. Lexi, Marty, and Nicholas are worried, but wish him luck. But soon enough, the weather becomes even worse, and Steve eventually gets stranded in the snow. Very quickly, however, Lexi comes to the rescue. After blowing the snow off the track, she helps Steve and the others deliver the train to Tidewater. When Christmas Day arrives, everyone is very happy. Nicholas receives an HO scale ATSF SD40-2 (modeled off himself) from Lily, Joe receives a hard drive from Terence, and Marty receives a Dodge Challenger die-cast from Carlos. Lexi asks Steve if he got her anything. They then spot a mistletoe, which excites Lexi but annoys Steve. Meanwhile at the Wadalbavale yard, Bob, Chad, Jack, and Ryan are excited to see what they got for Christmas, but are shocked when they see hoppers full of coal! Characters * Steve * Lexi * Marty * Joe * Nicholas * Terence * George * Emmett * Shawn * Joshua * Bob * Chad * Mr. Williams * Carlos * Neville ''(does not speak) * Lily (does not speak) * Jack (does not speak) * Ryan (does not speak) * Mater (cameo) * Jared (cameo) * Lachlan (cameo) * Flippy (cameo) * Marie (cameo) * Lilim (cameo) * Mr. Schaller (deleted scene) Locations * Karrah * Harrison * Highland Valley * Springfield Industrial * Tidewater * Wadalbavale * Cajon Pass (mentioned) Trivia * This special has a bit in common with The Full Bucketniers Episodes 5, 10, and 11 and Cajon Railz Episode 3. * This special remarks the first time for a couple things: ** The first appearance of Carlos since Escape Of The U2G. ** Shawn's and Joshua's first speaking roles. ** First time the UP Cima Sub appears in the series. ** Lachlan's first appearance in the Trainz 2 Mac series. ** First time an eastern railroad locomotive appeared in the series, in this case being Conrail. * This special is set between Episodes 10 and 11. Goofs * As Nicholas and Terence exit Highland Valley, a few freight cars on their train had some changes: ** The graffiti on the TTX boxcar changes. ** The CP Rail woodchip hopper is empty. *** The bulkhead flatcar behind it changes from yellow to brown. * Mater and Flippy have SD45 carbodies. * An SP SD9, a UP SD40-2, and an ATSF SD40-2 have missing numbers. * The Speed Lettering logo can be seen on a Southern Pacific boxcar. * In some scenes, George's number is 5353 instead of 5347. * The SD40-2 trailing behind George is in CN paint instead of MP paint. Gallery Mater meets Sonicfankt15 from TOTSP.png ChristmasSpecial02.png ChristmasSpecial03.png ChristmasSpecial04.png ChristmasSpecial05.png ChristmasSpecial06.png ChristmasSpecial07.png ChristmasSpecial08.png ChristmasSpecial09.png ChristmasSpecial10.png ChristmasSpecial14.png ChristmasSpecial15.png ChristmasSpecial17.png ChristmasSpecial18.png ChristmasSpecial19.png ChristmasSpecial20.png ChristmasSpecial22.png ChristmasSpecial27.png ChristmasSpecial28.png ChristmasSpecial31.png Special Category:Specials Category:Season 2